Heartsfire
by HeartlessSpartan
Summary: This is a short story that is a combination of the Hearth's Warming Eve and Mare in the Moon tales along with my stories that combine into one historical timeline of major events. The story focuses on Celestia, Luna, Starswirl, and Terra on their major actions in Equestria's history told in a sort of Filly's tale form.


Heartsfire

Part One-The Age of Disharmony

Once upon a time, in an ancient time, there was a struggle between the three species of ponies that lived in the world. There were the pegasi, they could fly with their wings and had the ability to create the weather at their will. There were the unicorn as well, they had the combined magic ability with their horns to change both the day and the night. There were also the earth ponies, they had the strength to farm the land and the ability to successfully grow food. It was an effort for all three forces to work together in order to survive.

In time however, the balance in their harmony had become disturbed, for each species of pony had come to the conclusion that they were the ones who played the greatest role in ensuring all of their survival. Each species had laid claims that the others were holding back, and not doing their part in the cycle that allows all of them to survive. This disharmony was sparked by a strange winter storm that the pegasi had no control over, and they didn't create it either. The unicorns' magic was unable to prevent it, and the earth ponies could not grow food for all to eat.

The Kings and Queens of all three species held a council, a meeting of peace to seek a solution to this mysterious cold. However, all but a solution was made, and blame was placed on all sides, and their resentment and hate for the others had driven each species to seek a new land to live in.

All three species had journeyed far to find a new land in which they could live. However, conflict arose between the leaders when they had decided to lay claim over the same land for themselves. Their hate for each other had grown over this conflict of ownership, and their own journey had been in vain; for the winter storm had followed them to their new land. As they watched their new home be taken by the deadly cold, the ponies of the three species realized that it wasn't just a storm.

Instead it was creatures of evil that feed off of hateful emotions, and had been living off of the ponies' own anger and resentment for each other. They had discovered that their own actions lead them to their downfall. The ponies of all three species lost hope, for all they had left now were each other. It didn't take them long to realize the importance of their shared struggle. Compassion grew within their hearts, and an unexpected magic arose from their emotions. A spirit was created, a spirit of love, caring, and compassion. It emerged first as a glowing heart of fire, and it repelled the evil creatures that created the winter storm.

A balance in harmony was created with a fourth species; an alicorn, a combination of all three pony species. The spirit that repelled the evil creatures had warmed the earth and represented a balance of harmony amongst all ponies. This spirit was named after the earth, it is known as the spirit of Terra. As an alicorn, Terra takes the responsibilities of maintaining the compassion that keeps the evil creatures at bay, and warms the earth for life to continue. Terra is the alicorn of harmony, and he serves with a life of nobility.

Part Two-The Age of Equestria

In time, two more alicorns rose to power, for the better of the land the ponies now lived in which came to be known as Equestria. Two great princesses took their place to watch over the ponies and the balance of harmony. The eldest of the two that were sisters was named Celestia. Celestia took the responsibilities of making the sun rise for the day. Celestia is the alicorn of peace, and she rules with a life of stoic wisdom. Her sister, named Luna, took on the responsibilities of bringing forth the night. Luna is the alicorn of will, she serves with a life of unwavering determination. Together, the sisters had constructed a kingdom.

The kingdom of Equestria thrived for many years under the rule of Celestia and Luna, and under the protection of Terra. The responsibilities of the unicorn had changed, and now they could advance their magic to help the earth ponies and pegasi, as well as expand their use of what their magic could do. One of the greatest unicorn wizards was known as Starswirl, he created the amniomorphic spell, a breakthrough spell that allowed mares to have healthy babies, to grow up and live happy pony lives. Starswirl was the royal wizard of his time, he worked for the princesses and he worked very well alongside Terra. In time, a good friendship was made between all four of these significant icons of Equestria.

Part Three-The Age of Chaos

Not everything had gone as well as the alicorns could have planned however. They always seemed to have enemies lurking just outside their peaceful kingdom. One of the most notorious of those evils was Discord, the spirit of disharmony. Discord was the sheer opposite of Terra, because Terra's very existence is to maintain harmony. Terra and Discord had intense battles, and Terra did his best to repel Discord, but their powers had matched. In time, Discord had defeated Terra.

The two royal sisters came to the conclusion that something must be done, for Terra was nearly destroyed. Celestia, Luna, and Terra, sought Starswirl's knowledge of magic, and they found a solution. The four ponies together created what has come to be known as the Elements of Harmony. The Elements of Harmony contained six traits of pure harmony: Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, and Magic to make it all complete. With these, they defeated Discord, trapping him within a prison of stone for as long as harmony remains in place.

Discord's chaos didn't end without having a profound effect on Terra. Terra was then weakened after losing his battle against Discord. His powers became unstable with his emotions. Whatever Terra felt or acted, an equal amount of power was expelled by him. If Terra felt too much of one emotion, he would destroy himself and most likely harm others in the process. The situation was dire, and Starswirl served as his mentor to help him control his emotions. It became increasingly difficult for Terra, he had fallen in love with Luna. Terra, the alicorn of harmony and compassion, had fallen for the heart of will and determination, and the alicorn of the night; as opposed to the stoicism of Celestia.

Unfortunately this love was forbidden; Starswirl warned Terra that if he were to give into his feelings, that he would surely destroy himself and Luna as well. His love was longing, and time was short before he broke Starswirl's warnings. One fateful night Terra met with Luna under the stars, his emotions couldn't be controlled, and he entered what is known by unicorns as a fury; a magical form that a unicorn enters when their powers exceed their control, and is a very deadly form. When Terra reached the peak of his fury, his destruction and harm on Luna was in sight. It was the fast reaction of Starswirl that ended it.

Starswirl had planned it to happen, he knew it would and he prepared for it. He placed a spell on Terra, at the time it seemed like a curse. The spell blocked Terra's emotions and his feelings; it acted as both a safety and a punishment. Luna, had forgave Terra, but he could not forgive himself and he hid from the Kingdom of Equestria in shame. This left Luna to feel alone, and now under the guidance of Starswirl to ensure she would remain calm for her sister Celestia had more work to rule and maintain peace in Equestria.

Part Four-The Age of Nightmares

Luna drifted further and further away from her sister as Terra slowly faded into the shadows of time and forgotten. Luna eventually became jealous, envious of her sister's royal stature and the ponies grand appreciation for the day over her nights. Luna put many of her feelings into the work of the night. Her feelings acted as her motivation to make the night as grand and beautiful as she could, but the lack of the kingdom's appreciation for the results of her feelings had only made the stars in the night sky as frequent as her tears. Luna fell into a state of hatred for her sister, her spirit separated into what is known as a nightmare, the darker part of her that had taken control.

Luna turned into Nightmare Moon; there was no longer the love and the sadness, leaving only the hatred and the envy. In an attempt to overthrow Celestia and thrust the world into everlasting night, Celestia was forced not to kill Nightmare Moon, but banish her to the moon as her prison for eternity. There was no hope of saving her sister, and the betrayal was unexpected and heartbreaking. Even with her solid state of leadership, Celestia cried for her sister. However with both Terra and Luna gone, the kingdom was nearly defenseless against evil. The old castle and the town they had built in the great Everfree forest was attacked and destroyed. The central hub of the kingdom and its beautiful forest that once represented the peace and freedoms they lived with fell to the forces of evil.

Part Five-The Age of New Equestria

Celestia had no choice but to move and rebuild the kingdom, burying the loss of her friend and her sister in order to focus on those who look to her for safety and guidance. The new kingdom grew over time, as most knowledge of Terra and Luna faded into the shadows of time and forgotten. A grand city was constructed called Canterlot off the side of a grand mountain, that could be seen by Equestria's first founded town of Ponyville after the destruction of the old kingdom. Starswirl had lead the construction of Canterlot, it was on a location that he and Terra had discovered a very long time ago, utilizing the mountain's natural magic crystals to help Terra in the past, then rebuild the future. Not long after Canterlot's construction was completed, Starswirl vanished without a trace, and never returned for reasons unknown.

Princess Celestia had her rule for nearly a millennium, alone. She resumed her responsibilities of all the icons of the past, her friends, and her family. She must rule over the kingdom, bring forth the day and the night, keep peace and harmony, as well as protect Equestria on her own. The forces of evil had rarely left the Everfree Forest and the ruins of the old kingdom to attack; their victory was too great to leave. After one thousand years Celestia finally decided that the empty royal jewelry that once held the Elements of Harmony, needed to be active once again. She had no way of doing this until she discovered one extremely powerful unicorn filly that was the element of magic herself. With belief in destiny, Celestia took the young filly Twilight Sparkle as her student, and taught her advanced magic and Equestrian history, but never spoke of her personal past. As Twilight grew older, Celestia gave her the task of finding trustworthy friends, in secret; the other five Elements of Harmony.

The Return of Harmony

Celestia knew that eventually the events of the past that she buried in her heart and history would resurface. She had learned that Terra wasn't gone for good, he had interrupted her spell when she banished Nightmare Moon, changing her sentence from eternity, to just a thousand years. The sentence would end soon, and she would need the Elements of Harmony to attempt to save her sister, she could not bring herself to banish her a second time. Nightmare Moon did return, but she fell into Celestia's intuitive trap that Twilight unknowingly accomplished for her.

Celestia had proven her-self correct about destiny. Twilight Sparkle had discovered five other friends that were in fact each element themselves: Applejack the element of honesty, Rarity the element of generosity, Pinkie Pie the element of laughter, Rainbow Dash the element of loyalty, and Fluttershy the element of kindness. With her friends Twilight used her magic with the elements to repel Nightmare Moon's influence on Luna, freeing her. Luna begged her sister for forgiveness, and Celestia undoubtedly accepted with great love for her sister.

It took Princess Luna time to adjust to the new kingdom, and some citizens resented her still for what she had done. Her responsibility of bringing out the night was taken with pride. Now harmony was in a better state of balance for the first time in over a thousand years. With Luna's return however, prompted another's return. With a greater balance in harmony in place, a greater disharmony prepared its escape. Discord returned to spread chaos across the new Kingdom of Equestria. Discord had counted on half of the original creators to be long gone, and he was correct. Though he made a grateful mistake, he thought that the Elements of Harmony were hollow and inactive, so he toyed with what he considered to be Celestia's new lackeys. He underestimated them, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were purely the elements in and of themselves, and together they defeated Discord, once again locking him in his eternal prison of stone.

Sometime later, after hearing of Discord's return, Terra could not help himself to come out of hiding to assist the Elements of Harmony and speak with Luna; he had never forgiven himself. Terra helped Luna to make peace with her nightmare, and their love had resurfaced, but now under different circumstances.

Not all was well however, something had followed Terra, a pony that was once an orator for the royal council back in the time of the old kingdom named Tullius, was searching for him. Tullius had been conquered by the nightmares and powers of evil when the old kingdom fell over a thousand years ago. Tullius was tasked to seek out and destroy the spirit of the earth, and rid Equestria of its love and compassion in harmony. In return he was granted with dark powers, knowledge, and long life at the expense of others' lives. However evil did not predict that their assassin was still a pony, with a heart.

Tullius devised a plan for himself and Terra to return to the fall of the old kingdom and stop the evil that had conquered it. Luna was the one to put the plan into action. They successfully returned through time but Tullius fell under the influence of evil, and the fate of Terra was unknown. Their mission to the past had become a failure. In the present, the two Princesses waited for any sign of their return.

The Canterlot Wedding

Not all is lost and hopeless however, good news had spread about an alicorn princess known as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, more popularly called Princess Cadence. Cadence had lived in Canterlot for many years, and she is beloved by the ponies who reside there. Cadence was another example of destiny, when she was even younger she was Twilight Sparkle's foal sitter, and she grew in love with Twilight's older brother Shining Armor; now Captain of the royal guard. A massive wedding was to be held to unite Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, though a great danger found a grand opportunity in it.

While all the ponies prepared for the wedding, a threat was placed against them, forcing Shining Armor to bolster the defenses of Canterlot. It was all the plan of a changeling queen known as Chrysalis. She captured Cadence and imprisoned her in the crystal labyrinth beneath Canterlot. Taking the form of Cadence, Chrysalis took her place as bride. Brainwashing her future husband and fooling all of their friends and family; all but one, Shining Armor's younger sister Twilight Sparkle.

From the beginning when Twilight first encountered Chrysalis in her disguise, she was wary and questioned her. However all of Twilight's friends including her brother would not take Twilight's suspicions seriously; they found it much rather offensive. Chrysalis eventually caught onto Twilight's determination to expose her, and she trapped Twilight in the crystal labyrinth.

Alone and outraged, Twilight eventually managed to find the true Princess Cadence trapped in the labyrinth as well. Together they made their escape. When Chrysalis prepared to wed Shining Armor, Twilight and Cadence arrived just in time to expose her. Chrysalis released her awaiting army of changelings upon the city of Canterlot. In an effort to protect her kingdom, Celestia was struck down by Chrysalis. Feeding off of Shining Armors love for Cadence had greatly increased Chrysalis's power.

Shining Armor was released from his trance to find that he had failed to defend Canterlot and protect his love. Chrysalis had nearly taken Canterlot for her own, until Princess Cadence shown that she was in fact the alicorn of love and a true princess. Combining her powers and Shining Armor's with their love, they managed to outcast and literally thrust all of the changelings and Chrysalis from Canterlot. After peace was restored in Canterlot, and Celestia returned to power, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were united in marriage.

The Crystal Empire

Authors Note- This was an update, the rest will be added when I can get to putting it together.


End file.
